Love Always Shikamaru
by Haya-Chan
Summary: TemariShika story based on a true storylife of my freind.....
1. Temari

Disclaimer: I...I don't own Naruto...

Okay people This is based on a TRUE event...Please no flames I'm not in the mood,

WARNING!: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE CRYING DO NOT! I REPEAT DO NOT READ THIS STORY!!!! Thank You.

Love always: Shikamaru

"Temari." His voice was like a song flowing softly through the night. "I love you." Temari said softly for the first time allowing her emotions to take her away. "I love you too." He said wrapping his arms around her. Pulling her into a warm/tight embrace. "Do you trust me?" He asked softly… seducingly. " yes I do trust you Shikamaru." She said hopefully. "Gooood." He said cooing in her ear. He touched her and sent her emotions running wild.

"THAT WAS THE LAST TIME." She ever let her emotions get in the way! She cried softly for what he said to her that day two months after they had shared a secret relationship together, he asks if he could date someone else… AND STILL SEE HER! He told her the girl 'reminded' him of her! HOW COULD HE DO THAT! "I love you." "I love you too." "can I go out with your friend?" "WHAT?!" well I cant say we were ever a couple but you don't ask… "I cant believe this!" she cried to Hinata. "I stayed here with him! Then he goes and wants to go out with HER! MY BEST FRIEND!" Hinata knew what she was talking about so she was not offended.

Hinata hugged her friend. "There there Temari this is Shikamaru we are talking about!" Hinata shook her head and mumbled something like 'lazy asshole' or 'idiotic smart ass.' Temari sighed "your right Hinata." Temari let a few more tears fall. "I havent been home in years Kankaro must miss me. And I wanna see how Suna is doing with Gaara as the Kaze Kage."

She stood up and walked to the door of the Hyuuga household when Ino busted down the door to the Hyuuga household and talked to Temari. "Oh Temari! I heard what happened." She hugged Temari. "Did that mean old Sakura take away your Shikamaru? Like she did my Sasuke?" Her face was red. "But you let it happen." Ino said getting up. "Yea but I don't think she knows yet…" she said sad. Temari had tears streaming down her face once again. "INO! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" Hinata yelled and helped Temari up. " Don't worry Tem she didn't mean it!" Hinata said patting Temari's back. "B…but she's right."

"No Tem she's not. Sakura probably doesn't even know…" There was a knock at the door. Ino walked over and opened it. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? DON'T YOU THINK YOU CAUSED ENOUGH PROBLEMS?" Ino said meanly. Sakura pushed by Ino and hugged Temari. "I know about your relationship with Shikamaru." She cried to her friend. "He just text my cellphone.Look." Temari cried to, she could not believe he actually did it. There on the cell was a long text, it read Dear Sakura…

Dear Sakura:

"I'm madly in love with Temari, I have gotten used to the eye liner and the clothes, but I can't be with her. And I love you too… you don't know how long I have watched you from afar… Since the first day of academy and you told the history of Kunais, I have loved you. I don't know what else to do. I am madly in love with 2 girls… Can you tell me what to do? Will you like me back? I know what I did to Temari was wrong but… but… but what should I do? Please I wanna love you both… But the question is will you love me more than the Uchiha will you? Please Sakura… Love me… Please.

Love: Shikamaru 

Temari cried silent tears. She cried for hours, reading the text over and over. The last two hours of the 24 hour day she stood up. "So he loves us both, but loves her more?" She looked at Sakura sleeping on the floor. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a steak knife and placed it on her skin. Sakura sat up when she heard the squieks of shoes on a porcelin floor.

She looked on the couch Hinata/sleeping. She looked at the chair in the left coner of the room and Ino/sleeping was there. Then she got afraid as she heard a tiny squeak from the kitchen. She looked at the rocking chair where Temari had been sitting. All that was there was a broken cell phone. And a missing sand-nin. Sakura jumped up and ran into the kitchen…

Blood on the floor on the tables and chairs and a broken Temari on the floor. "Sakura…" she said softly. "No…No Temari don't worry, I will help you." She grabbed Temari's arm but it was covered in cuts. Sakura dropped her arm and wrapped her arm around her waist. "Sakura take care of him… for me… Please." Temari said in a raspy voice, but there was a smile on her face and tears sparkling in her eyes. "Please cough he loves you." She cried but the smile remained.

"N… No…No Temari." Sakura cried. "Please! Temari!" Sakura tried to heal her friend but she pulled away. "Please Sakura…Please…" Temari closed her eyes. "T… Temari?" Sakura shook her friend desperlatly she cried. "TEMARI!" Sakura cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My newest story...Its based on what happened to my friend...I miss her sou... So please no flames...Please no flames...


	2. Sakura

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This part is an exaggeration because my boyfriend had to fill me in on this, They were at his house when He got the call about my friend...

WARNING!

Sakura: Her chapter

Shikamaru, Love always.

3 hours later there was some man on the news after the football game announcing the death of a girl Naruto dropped the remote in Shikamaru's house and yelled:

"SHIKAMARU!!" Naruto yelled. "GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Naruto I told you to call me in when the news is over what do you...you..." Shikamaru looked at his T.V. And then at Naruto and both of them flew out the door. He missed the last part of the news.

When Shikamaru got there Choji was there holding Ino 'No wonder he was not at my house... Why didn't he call me?' Shikamaru thought. Naruto ran into the house and Shikamaru knew why. He had just learned today that Naruto and Sakura were going out. He could now tell Temari how he really feels.

Shikamaru moved around the people to the house, When a cop stopped him, "What are you doing? You can't go past the tape sor.." "Please!" Shikamaru begged. "Please thats my girl." He lied. He looked so desperate, tears streamed down his face, The cop sighed and let him pass.

Sakura jumped up she was covered in blood and Naruto was told to stay back from her, He was fighting with the cop, "SHES MY GIRLFREIND!" Naruto yelled at one. "I'm sorry sir but she was found with the body. She could be the culprit." "WHAT!?" Naruto screamed. While he was doing that Shikamaru fell down to his knees next to Sakura.

"S...Sakura what happened to," Shikamaru stuttered.

"IT'S YOUR FALUT!" Sakura cried/yelled at him. "IT'S ALL YOU FAULT!" She turned to him and hit his chest...hard.

She kept on beating on his chest until she finally laid her head on his shoulder and cried.

(if you were wondering why the cops didn't stop her they took Naruto outside.)

"Why S...Shikamaru? Why did you do this to her?" She cried her voice weary. "You killed her. WHY!? Why Shikamru?"

"I...I..ha..have t..to g..go p...please S...Shikamaru...do...don't." Naruto came running back into the house to grabbed Sakura's arm. "Common Sakura let's go You didn't do anything. Common."

When they were away from the Hyuuga house hold Sakura pulled away from Naruto. "Sakura." Naruto cooed. "Let me walk you home, You don't look to good." Naruto grabbed her arm when she shook her head yes and they began to walk to the direction of her apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura? What happened back there huh?" Naruto started not sure if she would answer. "The cops thought you did it..." after a long pause he started again. "Did you?"

Sakura burst out in tears. "Naruto she was my best freind, I would NEVER do that to her!"

"Naruto Shikamru and Temari had a...a secret love life. Nobody knew but, Me, Hinata and Ino. Then Shikamaru wanted to leave Temari for me but...but he stilled wanted to see her." Sakura cried louder after she finished the story.

"She fell into depression for months but never told anyone buy Hinata. And when me and Ino finally found out and think shes over it...She...she DOES THIS!" Sakura fell to her knees and hit her head against the ground.

Naruto cried, little tears fell down his cheeks. "I didn't wake up in time Naruto! I couldn't stop her! I couldn't save her!" sakura yelled pounding her fists on the ground.

"Come on Sakura." Naruto helped her up. "Lets go before you hurt yourself even more." He walked her along, When they made it to the bridge she pulled away from him. "MAYBE I SHOULD DIE TO!" I couldn't SAVE HER! I DONT DESERVE TO LIVE!" Sakura jumped to the ledge of the bridge. "I SHOULD DIE TO!" She jumped onto the ledge Naruto chased her and then grabbed her. He pulled her off the ledge and flung her around to face him.

"Sakura! Calm down! Killing yourself is not the answer! You did nothing! You don't deserve to die! Killing yourself won't bring Temari back!" Naruto yelled at her. Sakura calmed down but continued to cry. "B..but why my best freind? Why Temari? Why?" Sakura looked up at the sky.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and embraces her in a tight hug. "I don't know Sakura-Chan. I don't know." Naruto cried along with Sakura. "Come on Sakura, I'm going to take you to my apartment for the night so I could watch you."

She nodded and manged a tiny smile. She wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder. 'she cried almost all night long laying next to Naruto all night and clinging to him for dear life afraid he might leave her to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: No comment...No flames please...I'm sorry if it's to short. Thank you to everyone who has commented so far, I know I am understood now. I know my friends will be at peace now.


	3. Shikamaru

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Okay last chapter and I am glad, I am tired of bring up sad memories but this story is just...i can't give up on it...

Shikamaru...Love always

Shikamaru: His part.

Shikamaru stood up and walked outside. He stood next to the ambulance that held his 'secret love' Temari.

He banged his fist over and over on the car, crying and hating himself even more with each hit.

"Temari why didn't you say no?! Your so strong! Why?" He grabbed the handle of the ambulance door and tugged and pulled at it to open it. He pulled until the felt it open. He heard a 'click' and the door swung open.

Before he could even go or even look in someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back with great force.

"Stop it let me go!" Shikamaru pulled back. Trying to pull himself into the ambulance. But the person wrapped there arm around his waist and pulled him out of the ambulance and pinned him to the ground.

"Come on boys lets take this poor girl to the hospital." Shikamaru heard the doors close and heard the engine start.

Shikamaru grunted and screamed, "WAAAAAAAAAIT!" Shikamaru began to cry as heard the ambulance pull away.

"CHOJI?! WHAT THE HELL!?" Shikamaru yelled at his best friend. "What is wrong with you!?" Choji asked Shikamaru.

"I...I wanted to see her one last time..." Shikamaru cried.

"Don t you think you did enough? I don't think she would want you to see her after what you did. Poor Temari...poor Sakura." Choji shook his head while Ino cried her eyes out. Choji grabbed Shikamaru's arm and pulled him up. 'Come on let's get going. I'm sure the Hyuuga's don't want people like us hanging around at the moment. Ino looked at Hinata. Kiba was holding her little form tenderly in his arms. He was cooing things in her ear sweet soft things meant only for her.

Ino cried harder. Choji kissed her head and pulled The broken man back to his house as a broken Ino followed quietly silent tears falling down her cheeks. How Silent. How Deadly. Those tears could be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Go-Goodbye Shikamaru- Are you sure you will be okay by yourself?" Ino looked at her old teammate worriedly. Shikamaru nodded his head and closed the door. Ino and Choji started to walk away when Ino looked at him nervously and started to cry. Choji took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. He mumbled soothing words of comfort into her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days have gone bye since the funeral. Its was sad. It was the saddest thing anyone in Konoha has ever seen. People from Suna and Konoha were there to morn the loss. Sakura cried Along side her friends coffin Naruto did the best he could to calm her down it was no use. Silent Tears those deadly tears

Hinata never left her seat. She was afraid of her friends death she couldn't even go up to see her one last time. She was afraid of Temari's arms of the cuts that will never heal. Silent tears for her friend fell down her face those deadly tears of pain.

Ino She looked like a wreck her hair wasn't done and no makeup on her face she was terribly horrid looking. She was crying those deadly tears Silent so Silent tears. Choji cried with her. Not a lot but he cried.

Shikamaru just couldn't stop staring at her. He just couldn't imagine seeing Temari in one of these boxes, In a coffin. He saw the people SHE put in coffins, He never thought he would be staring at her peaceful form in there. Most of the children she taught at the academy that were there were told she was sleeping, That she will never wakeup.

'She looks so peaceful' Sakura thought a small smile threw her tears were visible.

'She looks so beautiful' Ino thought crying harder.

'She looks happy' Shikamaru thought. Small tears now falling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days after the burial its was getting cold out 'November was always Temari's favorite time of year.' Shikamaru thought crying. He walked past all of the now ghostly shops it was 9 and almost everyone was closed because of the cold weather. The places that were usually buzzing with life and people were now dull and black, just like his life.

His younger sister, Nara Tomano always loved Temari...She wanted Shikamaru to marry Temari so they could be sisters. Shikamaru cried at that memory to. Now his sister wont talk to him.

He grabbed a rock and broke it till it was sharp he wrote Temari up his arm with the rock he began to bleed but didn't feel the pain. He dropped the rock and continued walking.

He finally made it to his destination. The bridge. He climbed up to the edge and let his hair down, He let the wind calm his face and flow through his hair, It blew gently. It smelled of her, It smelled of Temari.

Yes Her sweet scent of Fresh spring water and roses. The smell sent shivers up his spin.

He cried loud and hard now, pieces of his hair sticking to his face.

"EVERYTING!" Shikamaru screamed to the cold waters below him. The rushing sound of the water made him think of her soothing voice even more. He grabbed his head. "EVERYTHING REMINDS ME OF HER!" He cried and smiled. "Now I get to see her again." He whispered.

He let himself go- He slowly fell, down down to the rapidly moving waters. Its was November Her favorite season. It was November the time of his departure.

Once his body hit the cold water he felt his body numb, he loved the feeling, It felt so good. Like it was taking all his pain away, All of his troubles. Soon he blacked out. His body shut down and his heart stopped beating. But it didn't take to long because his heart was already broken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silent Tears: By Haya-Chan.

Silent tears fell down her face

Silent tears they won't erase, How

She feels about him deep inside,

And what she must do to forget

him.

Silent Tears fell down his face

Silent tears they cant erase, What

he's done to her and how he has

treated her wrong. He wont forget the

things hes done.

Silent tears fell down their face

Silent Tears they have erased,

What has happened in there lives,

When the Silent tears fell from there

eyes.

The deadly,killing,evil silent tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you to all of you who have stuck by me during this story I hope you guys understand the things I went through...remember PLEASE Don't flame this story.


	4. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I'm going to add this ending as a kind of graceful ending of how things kind of turned out, and how I feel things went on, And how I took in things around me. I love all of you and thank you for your kind words when I needed them.

The last chapter:

The Turnout.

Choji held Ino tight in his arms as she cried over her teammates coffin her tears staining the red oak wood case. Its was raining outside, The church full of crying, What was going on outside was not much different then inside. The sound the rain was making, The pattering of it hitting the church was all she could hear.

The world was crying for the,.

Both of them.

Temari and Shikamaru.

Kankaro wasn't there but Temari had confide in him,

What she had told no one else,

She was pregnant.

Sakura was dealt a bad hand when she got involved with Shikamaru, Like she had any choice in the matter anyway.

He still pulled her in, and she never even felt that way about him. And it brought Temari so much pain.

Thats the reason she was so upset. She was pregnant. It made so much sense now, She wasn't just upset about the breakup she was upset about the baby and it father, She didn't think. She took two lives.

Sakura sighed. It was her turn to visit him.

She gasped. He was smiling? He was happy. She heard Naruto gasp too.

His body was pale, His eyes closed to this world. But open to a whole other. Tears strolled down her face as she remembered all thoughs nights of searching for him. Everyone knew where he was. He was with her, Temari.

At least one week later, After he was discovered missing he was found, His body washed up along the side of the stream.

Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist.

"He looks so happy..." He whispered. His friend had suffered terrible loses in his life. His mother and baby sister, His Sensei and then Temari. He never knew his baby boy or girl. And he also lost his father when his mother died, Not physically, Mentally.

"Yeah he does..." Sakura answered, They went to sit back down.

Ino's crying over heard everyone else's. She knew him, Probably better then he knew himself sometimes.

Choji his best friend had tears, crawling down his cheeks also.

Sakura looked around. She spotted Shikamaru's dad, with Akimichi Choza and Yamanaka Inoichi, Sitting by his sides. _'Shikamaru was the only thing he had left', _Sakura thought._ 'All he has now are his team and his Village...'_.

Sakura had a strange feeling to look behind her, Like something was pulling at the back of the shirt.

For a minute thought the rain had stopped, but the sound on the roof still pattered.

She turned slowly, And a huge light shone

The Church doors were wide open and it seemed like everyone was gone, She couldn't feel or hear anything but the light in front of her and the people it revealed, It was Temari, She was holding something, Shikamaru walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, He was smiling happily and waving at her. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized what she was holding. It was a baby. Temari smiled too, Her eyes sparkling, looking like night stars. Shikamarus hand reached over and touched the baby, Sakura thought he would never know.

Sakura began to cry harder, Shikamaru and Temari were now waving again, But it was goodbye. Sakura did too this time. Wipping her eyes with her other hand. Mascara falling from her eyes.

Shikamaru and Temari turned around. He grabbed her free hand and they walked into the light together.

When the light began to fade Sakura turned around. She began to rehear the crying and the sound of the rain pattering on the roof.

She realized Naruto was looking at her,

"Sakura, What was wrong with your eyes?...A few minutes ago...They were glowing...they looked like...stars...I was worried."

Sakura shook her head and hugged him. "No no Naruto, not scary...not anymore." She whispered. Tear falling again from her eyes. "They're together Naruto...They're happy.." She looked at him, He had tears in the corners of his eyes. "I know."

"I'll miss them..." She hugged him tighter.

He hugged her back and whispered. "So will I."

Haya Chan

I thought the other chapter was going to be the last. But I felt I needed better closure on this piece and in my life. So to all my fans thank you. I am back. I hope you liked this part. It was good to me..Thank you...bye now.


End file.
